Darkness in light
by Lyra Skywalker
Summary: Anakin is on the run from a darkness that is chasing him whilst Padmé waits at home for him, but will she lose all faith that he will return and move on to protect herself and her people?
1. Prologue

She leaned of the edge of the balcony and took a deep breath then let it out gentle. It had been months since he left and ever since then there had been no sign of him anywhere. He left without any word or gesture; none of his actions showed any sign anticipation to leave, and it was as if he vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of him ever being alive except for everyone's memory of him. Despite everyone's excessive search there were no results except from disappointing ones.  
  
Her heart beat and longed for him, every beat wishing he was back with her, every beat calling him back to her.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as her thoughts gently slipped from her mind leaving her is sadness and agony.  
  
~~~  
  
The young man crouched beneath the large boxes, his lightsaber clutched tightly in his hands. Darkness floated everywhere surrounding him and engulfing him, yet he saw with no eyes, but by using the force to feel around him.  
  
Despite his hard attempts to free his mind from disruption his thoughts wandered towards something or somebody not relevant to his mission to protect himself. A young woman, more beautiful than a thousand roses, a million tiny droplets of water; more beautiful than anything anybody could think of. She was beauty. The image of the young woman floated around him causing him to feel guilty for his sudden disappearance; he longed to tell her why, to make her understand, but then again he knew she would understand his irrational actions, she always did.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a red blade appeared interrupting the young mans thoughts. Cursing for his lack of focus the young man leapt up and began to defend himself against his opponent.  
  
~~~  
  
Together their faces blended into one in the tired old man mind. He knew of what to do and how to gather the young Jedi towards him, he knew of what his weakness was. She was the weakness.  
  
~~~  
  
"Padmé," A soft voice called from behind her. "Nothing tonight?" Padmé looked at her handmaiden and smiled at her. "No, nothing." She replied sadly walking through the smooth glass doors. "I know he's out there Sabé, I know he's alive and in trouble." Padmé sighed looking around her,  
  
"Lord Anakin can take care of himself Milady, he is strong and a fighter. Surely you know that" Sabé replied once again smiling as she helped her into bed. Padmé nodded and looked at her long known and trusted friend. "Yes, I know but I can't help worrying."  
  
~~~  
  
Anakin lashed forwards, his blade parrying and shielding away from the hard thrusts his opponent provided him with.  
  
Parry  
  
Block  
  
Leap  
  
Block  
  
There were hardly any flaws in the Sith's work, but he didn't give up as death wasn't something he greatly anticipated. Anakin fought to be free and release himself from their constant pestering. This Sith wasn't ready to give up and he drove Anakin further and further back towards the end of the dark room.  
  
Authors note: Hope you liked it. Tell me if I've lost my touch and tell me what's wrong with it because tips are always helpful. I'M BACK! YEAH! 


	2. Prologue Pt 2

It was just another night where she just waited on the balcony for the arrival of her husband, but just as the other nights were there was no arrival. What begun to confuse her was the thought, 'Is it waiting or just reminiscing' which was quoted by Sabé. Padmé had spent long hours just contemplating that thought and no result presented it's self. It was edging closer towards their second anniversary and she was feeling lonelier as the nights passed quietly. Padmé had always managed to sort out problems and situations by herself but this one purely confused her. She didn't understand why Anakin couldn't just return for help from the Jedi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Padmé looked at the wooden charm in her hands; the charm seemed to age instead of her. Its smooth surface becoming old and fragile, it took on all her problems and burdens. She looked at the sky and said a soft good bye to her lost love.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Padmé sighed and walked through the curtains towards her desk to complete the days work. Among the jumble of Holocards was a specific one from Alderann, addressed to her in person and from the Senator of Alderann: Bail Organa. It was apparently an invitation to the yearly royal ball.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Padmé exited her ship on the landing platform on Alderann and walked towards Bail who was broadly smiling. Padmé walked forwards and held her hand out; Bail gently took it and kissed it. "I'm glad you could make it Senator Amidala." Padmé managed to smile in the mist of the memories of her and Anakin attending their last ball. "I apologise for not being able to attend the last one Senator Organa, but you understand with everything going on right now, the war." Bail nodded understandingly and as they entered through the doors she could faintly hear Artoo beeping out a strange and distorted tune.  
  
~~~  
  
Anakin stumbled through the darkness and jumble of trees surrounding him in every direction. How long had it been since he was at home? In the temple, with Padmé, somewhere where he felt calm, safe and secure; over a year? He'd lost track of the time. Anakin was sick of running and continuously hiding from the pursuing evil, yet there was no escape, no matter where he went, or what he did it was always on his tail, following him like a lost puppy. He had no idea who he was fighting, all he knew is that it was obviously a sith.  
  
The dark kept following as Anakin ran deeper and deeper into the wilderness. He could hear the crunching footsteps of the sith following him around. He could feel its presence, but not distinguish who it was. He heard its voice repeatedly rasp his name. 'Anakin'. Suddenly he stopped when he felt its lack of presence. He stood confused because evil didn't give up that easily. Anakin looked around the suddenly saw black.  
  
~~~  
  
Padmé watched as Sabé hung her garments in the closet. It had, today been exactly a year since he disappeared, and a year and a half since the war started. Anakin was both a pilot and a Jedi in the war. It had been when they were pursuing an enemy that he suddenly disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Anakin woke up and looked around not recognising where he was. The entire place was Dark and metal. He was lying on a hard steel slab, in what looked like a healers ward. This was confusing as he assumed the Sith had caught him. Out of the shadows a figure emerged.  
  
Authors note: okay, a lot of parts of that were crap. I'd like more reviews, but I guess I can't demand them. It's pretty obvious that I have lost lots of my old readers.( oh well, tell me what you think. 


	3. Light into Darkness

Anakin woke up and looked around not recognising where he was. The entire place was Dark and metal. He was lying on a hard steel slab, in what looked like a healers ward. This was confusing as he assumed the Sith had caught him. Out of the shadows a figure emerged.  
  
/Anakin cursed under his breath for his lack of sense where he had stopped running. He thought after all the months of dealing with his pursuer he would have more common knowledge, but he had once again proven himself wrong./  
  
He felt paralysed, he basically was as the only part of his body he could move was his head; he watched the dark figure continue to walk forwards towards him. "So Anakin," He recognised the voice from a while ago, yet he couldn't remember when. "We've finally caught you. You are a hard one you know." The voice was tinted with slight humour. Anakin glared at him. "Who are you!" he demanded. The figure took yet another step towards him. "You will find that out in due time." It hissed.  
  
Of all the years of his Jedi training he couldn't control his anger and attempted to lash out at the dark figure, but yet again found he couldn't move. "Don't bother Anakin, you won't get anywhere." The figure warned, but Anakin wasn't one to give up so easily. "What have you done to me?" He yelled fiercely. "Your anger is touching Anakin, Embrace it." The figure said as Anakin suddenly realised where this was going. "I will be embracing nothing." He said in a now calmer voice. Anakin could tell that it would be a long time till the figure would release him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Anakin's screams rang through out the halls, but it wasn't screams of physical pain, but ones of emotional. "NO! YOU'RE THE TRAITOR! He would never do that!"  
  
The Sith had his hood down and Anakin was now glaring at who appeared to be Palpatine, or otherwise known as Darth Sidious furiously with tears running down his cheeks. "He would never do that!" he growled with an anger etched face.  
  
"You know that he has held back your real potential in the force. You are stronger than him and he knows that, he's jealous of you Anakin, if you join me you'll be far stronger and powerful than you'll ever imagine, more than anyone would have ever imagined!" Sidious said in a loud and over- powering voice. Anakin, who was standing, but not doing anything about the fact that he could now move, yelled in a piercing voice.  
  
"NO!" He was growing mentally weaker and succumbing to the tempting offers Sidious was presenting in front of him. "Think about it Anakin, the Jedi are still in the dark about you and Senator Amidala. You've read their suspicions, you know very well what they would say and do. If they ever found out you'd be out of the Order before you could even blink. They are ruthless when it comes to disobeying them Anakin, if you were with me, you'd be able to be with her! You want that Anakin, I know you do."  
  
Anakin was shaking, trying to hold off his expanding anger of the Jedi. Everything Sidious said was true, every single word was true. "And think about your mother Anakin. What did they do when you had those dreams of her, what did he do when you told him Anakin, NOTHING. You know they didn't let you go. If they had let you Anakin, she'd be alive right now, and you'd be able to see her. You'll never be able to see her again, and all because of them.." Anakin suddenly interrupted him, his voice drenched in pain. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!" he wasn't angry, but emotionally weak and sad. "Anakin, I know everything!" he said calmly. "I know everything." Anakin lowered his tear streaked face at the truth in his words. She'd still be alive and Anakin would be able to see her again. Parted for ten years and only seconds with her before she had died. Anakin looked up with a fierce look in his eyes.  
  
Authors note: Okay, how's that! Read and review, and for anyone who as read 'The life of a Jedi' I'm coming back with the last few chapters! TELL EVERYBODY! YAY! 


End file.
